


We Can Work This Thing Out

by abitofarockyroad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When thing's go askew in your relationship with Pietro, you are reluctant to hear him out and work things out. You relive the best and the worst parts of your relationship together and when the truth comes to light, you're happier to listen. </p><p>--</p><p>You’re sitting on Tony’s couch under a blanket, surrounded by food, Harry Potter playing on the TV in front of you, when there is a knock at the front door. You sniff and don’t get up, assuming since it wasn’t your house you were currently in you were not expected to answer the door. </p><p>Since last week you’d moved out of your place and had been crashing with Tony. He was one of your best friends and had no problems letting you stay in his spare room, but was slightly reluctant to get involved in the issues you were having with Pietro. Who you had been dating for the past four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this a new thing I’ve been wanting to write for a while. It’s going to be 12 parts hopefully. That’s how much I’ve planned so far anyway. It could end up being more. Anyway, this is the first chapter so it will probably be a tad shorter than the rest. I can’t guarantee how often I will end up posting these but I will try to keep it weekly maybe? As regular as I can! Anyway, I hope you like it! - Emma xox

You’re sitting on Tony’s couch under a blanket, surrounded by food, Harry Potter playing on the TV in front of you, when there is a knock at the front door. You sniff and don’t get up, assuming since it wasn’t your house you were currently in you were not expected to answer the door.

Since last week you’d moved out of your place and had been crashing with Tony. He was one of your best friends and had no problems letting you stay in his spare room, but was slightly reluctant to get involved in the issues you were having with Pietro. Who you had been dating for the past four years.

Tony was refusing to pick sides. You were his best friend, yet he worked with Pietro. He would listen to you rant, he nodded sympathetically when you told him what had happened but that was the extent of what he was willing to do. You didn’t blame him, it was a messy situation. One you didn’t even want to be in, let along drag your friends into it.

You look around you and realise how different your life is to how it was only a week ago. A week ago you were happy, in a good relationship, in your own house. Now, you’re sitting on your friends couch having just eaten two whole pizza’s, watching the entire Harry Potter film series for the third time since you showed up. Harry Potter was the only film that made you feel better when you were ill, sad, lonely, tired. Anything really.

It reached a quiet point in the film and you overheard some of Tony’s conversation from the hallway. It was then you realised who he had opened the front door to.

“Pietro I just don’t think she will want to talk to you.” Tony says, you jump up in shock at the name. Well, you try to jump up. Your blanket cocoon stops you and it’s more along of ‘you roll off the couch in shock and writhe around like a beached whale’. When you’re free of your fleecy bonds your pause the film and listen, sure enough hearing Pietro’s thick Russian accent echoing through the corridor.

“I’ve been looking for her everywhere. Please, I need to see her.” He implores. You strain your ears but after that you only hear whispering, followed by the sound of the door closing and two sets of footsteps walking towards the lounge you were in.

You panic and bolt, running up the nearest set of stairs and making for your room.

“(Y/N)!” You hear Pietro shout, the two of them walking into the room just as you reach the top of the stairs. You pause and turn to look at him, your heart beating fast, your stomach turning. As soon as you lock eyes with his all the feelings you’d been trying to supress for the past week come flooding back. All the love you have for him returns and it is overwhelming. You almost walk back down the stairs towards him, but the memory of why you had the leave in the first place is more powerful and you force your legs towards your bedroom door.

You knew Pietro could easily run up here and get to your door before you had even taken one step, but he seems to realise that that would be a bad idea and stays downstairs, instead leaving Tony to thunder up after you. You storm into your room and walk to the corner, waiting for Tony to appear.

“Tony I don’t want to see him!” You protest as soon as he walks through the doorway, your arms crossed, refusing to leave your room.

“Look. He says he’s been looking for you for ages and that he is sorry will you please talk to him so I don’t have to?” Tony pleads. You shake your head and sit on your bed, not looking at him. Tony sighs and leaves the room, the door still open so you can hear some of what is being discussed downstairs.

“Will she speak to me?” Pietro asks.

“She won’t leave her room.” Tony answers. Then everything is muffled. You listen carefully, trying to hear what’s happening. The only thing you can hear is ‘go to her’ then there is radio silence. That is, until the pair of them appear in your doorway.

“Get him away from me.” You say, not moving from your bed. Tony however pushes Pietro into the room.

“Now you two fuckers just stay in here until you work out your bloody problems.” Tony practically shouts as he slams the door shut and locks it after him. Pietro zips across the room, not looking at you.

“TONY!” You scream, jumping up and banging on the door immediately after he locks it. “LET ME THE FUCK OUT!”

“Oh so now you cannot even stay in the same room with me?” Pietro mutters, standing on the opposite side of the room with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry does that surprise you?” You question, spinning around to face him and stalking towards him. “After what you did to me?”

“I apologised.” He says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

“I don’t think it counts when you don’t apologise to my face.”

“Well I am sorry.” He says and it does sound like he genuinely means it. This however isn’t something he could just apologise for.

“Yeah like that means anything.”

“What else do you expect me to do?!” He cries, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

You don’t answer, instead moving to the farthest corner away from him and sit, curling up on the floor hugging your chest. You hear Pietro sigh.

“You didn’t even let me explain.” He says quietly, walking towards you. He slumps against the wall a little way away from you and slides down it so he is also sitting.

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” You mutter, angrily brushing away the tear that had worked its way on to your cheek.

“After all we’ve been through I think I deserve to explain.” He replies, scooting a little closer to you.

“Pfft. After all we’ve been through we shouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place.” You scoff, feeling your heart beat faster as he moves closer towards you.

“Please. Just let me explain. All of this, it isn’t what you think. We can work this thing out.”


	2. First Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have decided I am going to upload this every Tuesday and Friday. That way it’s relatively regular but gives me time to write it between. Technically it’s Friday now seeing as I am uploading at 00:51 haha. This chapter is much longer than the first, so enjoy! xox

*5 years ago*

“Look, Nat. I really don’t need or want you for that matter to set me up with anyone.” You protest as she practically pushes you up the stairs to her apartment. 

“It’s not a set up! It’s a party! You know me and Tony but that’s it. We want you to meet all the other.” She explains, still prodding you to keep you moving up the stairs. Tony had been your best friend for as long as you can remember and he had introduced you to Nat, who you had instantly hit it off with. Like she said though, you had yet to meet the others. Obviously you’d heard about them from what Nat and Tony had said, and they were ya know…famous. Never any face to face contact though.

When you finally reach the top of the stairs and are facing her door you head a roar of laughter from inside and baulk. 

“I don’t know Nat…” You say, backing away slightly. You’d always been slightly nervous around crowds. Especially loud, rowdy groups of overly confident, incredibly attractive people seeing as you were none of those things. You could just about deal with Nat and Tony and their powerful personalities. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Just an hour. If you’re not enjoying it by then you can leave ok?”

“Fine.” You sigh, giving in and following a gleeful Nat quietly into her apartment. You walk down a corridor towards her main lounge area, the noise levels increasing the closer you got.

“Fuck off.” You hear someone call.

“LANGUAGE CAP!” Tony’s voice shouts in return, the rest of the room roaring in laughter as you walk in. 

“Oi! Everyone shut up!” Nat shouts, getting the room’s attention.

“(Y/N)!” Tony cries happily, jumping up and running to give you a big hug. “Boy do I have a guy for you.” He whispers in your ear before pulling away and winking, then returning to his seat. 

“Ok everyone, this is (y/n). The one me and Tony have been telling you about.” Nat announces. You can feel your cheeks growing red as all eyes in the room turn to you. 

“Hi.” You say weakly, giving a wave. 

“Ok so this is everyone.” Nat says. She points at each person individually. “That’s Clint over there. Or Hawkeye. Whatever you know him bye. He’s the strange one perching on the back of the sofa like the weird bird man he is.”

“Hello” Clint says, giving a wave then flipping off Nat.

“Then we’ve got the star spangled man with a plan. Steve aka Captain America aka Cap aka Capsicle. Basically he has many names.” 

“Steve is probably easier.” He says, giving you a nod.

“Then Thor. The mighty god of thunder, lightning and strangely enough oak trees. Fun facts about Thor.” 

“A pleasure to meet you (y/n)” He replies politely, brandishing his hammer in form of a wave.

“Urmm…You know Tony. Poor you. That’s the big guy, Bruce.” 

“Hello.” The smallest of the group says, smiling kindly. While he was the smallest you knew just say the wrong thing and boom. Just like magic. 

“Then there’s magpie.” Nat says, pointing at a slightly dishevelled looking guy lurking in the corner.

“Magpie?” You question quietly when the guy doesn’t wave.

“Oh yeah it’s Bucky. Winter Solider. Show her your arm Buck!” In response the guy holds his arm up and it catches the light, revealing it to be pure metal. “He likes shiny things.” 

“Of course.” You mutter, glancing around the room. 

“Oh yeah where are the twins?” Nat asks the room as a whole. 

“Kitchen.” A few people offer. Almost immediately a girl walks into the lounge, smiling at you when she sees you. 

“This is Wanda. Scarlett Witch.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” She says kindly and you smile. Then your eyes meet those of the guy who just walked into the lounge.

“And last but not least we have Roadrunner over here. Quicksilver. Pietro. Whatever.” Nat says, finished with her introductions. She grabs a bottle off the table and sinks into a chair. You keep eye contact with Pietro as he walks further into the room, closer to you. He says nothing, instead finally looking away and sitting next to Wanda. You take the final seat and everyone is in a circle perched on various sofas chairs and stools. You have somehow managed to end up with the last chair directly opposite Pietro. 

The evening goes on and you don’t even pay attention to what is happening around you. You flit in and out of conversations, but spend the majority of your time sneaking glances at Pietro. He was incredible. Muscular, handsome, rugged. Whatever words you could use to describe someone incredibly attractive, he would fit them.

You get up at one point to grab more drinks from the kitchen and find Nat and Tony following quickly behind you.

“What?” You question, meeting their amused looks.

“So when are you gunna hook up with Pietro?” Tony asks with a grin, laughing when you start stuttering in a panic.

“Calm down. He was the guy I wanted to introduce you to anyway. Your type right?” 

“Plus he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you all night.” Nat adds. At this you stumble a bit but play it off by sinking onto one of the breakfast bar stools. Nice save.

“All night? What time is it?” You ask, slightly confused.

“About 2am.” You had arrived at 9. “So much for leaving early huh?” Nat says with a grin.

“You reckon I could crash here tonight? I’ve drunk way too much to drive home.” You ask, trying to steer the conversation away from Pietro. 

“Yeah whatever. Now will you talk to Pietro please?” She says, ignoring your attempts.

“Come on guys. He would never even consider someone like me. I’m so…boring.” You murmur, knowing instantly it was a mistake. 

“Do we have to do everything ourselves?” Tony asks Nat, ignoring you.

“I think we do.” She replies, storming out of the kitchen followed by Tony.

“Hey Pietro.” You hear Nat call from the kitchen. “Can you give (y/n) a hand?” 

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh god.

“Urr hey.” You hear from the doorway. You hadn’t realised Pietro had walked in. You had been having a miniature meltdown. “So you need help with something?”

“Umm…not really to be honest.” What were you doing? “I think they just wanted us to talk.” WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!

“Well I have been trying to talk to you all night.” He says, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to you at the breakfast bar.

“You…have?” 

“Yes. Every time I tried to get your attention you would look away.” As he says this he gently brushes a hair off your face. You turn to look at him, shocked. 

“Me?” 

“Yes you.” He replies, laughing. It was at this point you panic.

“Maybe we should…urmm…take the drinks out.” You say, jumping out of your seat and away from the person you desperately wanted to be closer to. 

“Sure.” He sighs, standing as you rush out of the kitchen cradling cans and bottles.

“What happened?!” Nat hisses at you as you walk past, obviously flustered.

“I panicked.” You reply in a hushed voice, slumping back down into your seat. Nat sighs and jumps up out of her seat, which was next to yours. She runs across to where Pietro was about to sit and jumps into the seat, grinning up at his confused face. Pietro looks around for the other seat and realises the only one left is next to yours. He smirks at Nat and walks over to you, sitting down. You avoid looking at him, still embarrassed about your complete lack of tact. Pietro subtly scoots his chair closer to yours and stretches his legs out so they’re brushing against yours. He moves his foot so it slowly slides up the bottom of your leg and against all your judgement you don’t move, instead smiling shyly at Pietro who grins back.

The party continues late into the night. Its early morning when people start falling asleep, dropping like flies all over Nat’s apartment. You wander around the small rooms trying to find somewhere to sleep. The issue with partying with the Avengers however is they’re all so big they take up a hell of a lot of room. Steve and Thor take up a couch each themselves, sprawling their limbs and starfishing like pros. The chairs big and comfortable enough to sleep in where also taken by Clint, Bucky and Bruce. Nat was crashing in her room with Wanda and Tony had gone home. That left you and Pietro with the spare room.

The spare room that only had a single bed. The pair of you walk in slowly, looking at the bed, each other, then back to the bed.

“You can have the bed.” He says quickly, moving to walk out of the room.

“No no no that’s not fair. Where would you sleep?” You protest, stopping him from leaving.

“Well I’m not taking the bed from you.” 

“We can share?” 

“A single bed…”

“Urmm…yes?” You say, your heart beating fast. 

“If…you’re ok with that?” He replies awkwardly. 

“Yeah.” Your voice way too high to be believable. He sighs and shrugs, walking towards the bed and pulling back the covers. You shut the door to drown out the noise of the almost deafening snoring from the testosterone filled hairy balls of sperm scattered around the house. 

Pietro climbs into the bed and squishes himself into the wall to give you as much room as he can. He turns to face the wall and ignores you as you climb in next to him, pulling the duvet over both of you. You turn facing the door so the pair of you are back to back, stiff as a board and awkward as hell. You were tensing to try and stop yourself rolling back and touching him. After a few moments though you feel him move and his legs brush against yours.

“Sorry.” He whispers half asleep, his voice deep and husky. 

“Nah. ‘s okay.” You reply, feeling yourself getting sleepy. “Nunight.” 

You hear him say something else but it was too quiet to make out. Your eyelids droop close and you relax, letting sleep take over.

\--

You wake up to the sun shining through the curtains, the birds tweeting, and Clint yelling at Steve in the kitchen for burning the eggs. What a lovely morning.

“Mornin.” You hear from behind you in the same sleepy, husky, deep voice you’d heard him use last night. It made your heart swell. It was then you realise Pietro’s arms were wrapped around you, his legs tucked in behind yours. He was pressed close against your body, his face nuzzled into your neck. You go to move but he grumbles and holds you tighter, still in that half-awake half-asleep stage. 

“Pietro.” 

“Mmmhmm.”

“Let me go.”

“Don’t want to.” He mumbles, his accent soft and his voice cute. You smile but keep trying to wake him up when the issue becomes more prominent. 

“I think it would be better for both of us if you let me get out of the bed now.”

“But comfy.” He mutters.

“Pietro you’ve got a bit of an issue and it’s prodding me in the back.” 

“Shit.” He quickly rolls away from you, springing out of the bed and…rearranging himself. 

“I’m gunna…go get breakfast. You want coffee?” He asks, not waiting for an answer. He pulls open the door and hurries in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as he is gone, Nat and Tony slip into the room.

“So.” Tony says, raising an eyebrow. He had apparently come all the way back just for this.

“So what.” You say, attempting to be nonchalant but probably failing awfully. 

“So I hear you shared a bed with a certain Speedy Gonzales last night.” 

“Yes but that was it. Just sleeping.” You insist, sitting up in bed. Your head was pounding something awful, your mouth completely dry and an uneasy feeling in your stomach. “How much did I drink last night?” 

“Enough to make you reckless and easy hopefully.” Tony says. Nat, who was keeping watch, beckons to Tony and the pair of them escape just before Pietro walks back into the room with two coffees and two plates of what smells like egg and bacon. 

The smell hits your stomach and you lurch out of bed straight to the ensuite this room thankfully had. You didn’t think you would have made it to the other bathroom. Your stomach empties into the toilet, chest heaving. Pietro gathers your hair and pats your back gently as you slump on the floor, coughing and wincing at the burning in your throat.

“Are you ok?” He asks gently, rubbing your back in smooth circles. 

“Yeah.” You reply, spitting into the toilet and flushing it in a lovely lady like fashion. You struggle to your feet, Pietro helping you and walk back to the bed, collapsing into it. “I hate hangovers.”

“You should get home.” He notes, disappearing and reappearing almost immediately with a glass of water. You sip it slowly, grateful for the soothing in your throat.

“I don’t think I am in any condition to drive.” You mutter, sinking into the pillows, your head pounding like a drum.

“I will take you.” He offers. It was more of a statement so you didn’t try and protest it. You needed your bed, your pyjamas and your teddy bear. All key for hangover recovery.

“Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. Come on, let’s go.” You let him help you up and follow him out of the room, walking slowly in an attempt to not upset your stomach again. Everyone is crowded in the living room, looking perfectly happy and healthy because of course super heroes don’t get hangovers. Bastards. 

“Oi oi.” You hear from the back of the room.

“Do one.” Is your immediate response, earning laughter from the room. 

“I am taking (y/n) home. Thanks for the party Natasha.” Pietro says incredibly politely, giving Nat a brief hug and walking towards the door. 

Nat walks towards you and hugs you, whispering in your hear. “Make a move.” 

“Ah yes because I am clearly the height of attraction and sophistication in this state.” You mutter, backing away and giving the room a wave goodbye. A few goodbyes are shouted as you walk out of the door Pietro is holding open for you, now tasked with the stairs. You handle the first few quite well. It is on the bottom couple you stagger, Pietro catching you before you fall. 

“One flight down, seven more to go.” You mutter into Pietro’s arms, pushing yourself upright and trying again. Stupid broken elevator. Without a word Pietro comes up behind you and gathers you into his arms, moving down the stairs at a speed much faster than you could have managed, but gentle enough it doesn’t turn your delicate stomach. He doesn’t put you down at the bottom however like you had expected, instead opting for carrying you outside towards his car. You just go with it, snuggling into his arms and closing your eyes. 

He places you on your feet by the passenger door, opening it and letting you slide in. You let yourself stretch out, relaxing into the seat and sighing, the bright sunlight making your headache worse. When Pietro gets in the driver’s side he reaches across and buckles your seatbelt before starting the engine and driving away.

“Where do you live?” Pietro asks, prodding your arm gently to get your attention. You open your eyes and squint at your surroundings, trying to work out where you are. 

“Take a right here.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Delicate.” You reply, rubbing your temples gently. “Left.”

“I did have fun last night though.”

“Yeah me too. The morning is never great in all fairness.”

“I am glad you came.” He turns to you and smiles, leaving you a tad breathless and lost for words.

“Left.” 

“I would like to see you again.” He prompts, pushing through the fact you’d ignored his last comment.

“I’m sure the group will get together again.” You say, regretting it immediately. 

“That’s not what I…”

“This is me just here.” You interrupt, panicking and pointing manically at your apartment block which was just coming up on your left. Pietro pulls into the carpark and comes to a stop, opening his door and whizzing round to your side of the car to open your door and help you out. He immediately takes you up in his arms again, pushing the door shut with his hip.

“What floor?” He asks, walking towards the building. 

“You know you don’t have to carry…”

“What floor?” He asks again, cutting you off. 

“Third.” You sigh, letting it happen and relaxing. You reach out with your keys and unlock the buildings front door and close your eyes as Pietro begins the climb up the stairs. When you reach your apartment door you reach out again and unlock it, Pietro pushing it open and carrying you across the threshold. Boy did that put thoughts in your head.

“Bedroom?” He requests. You point wordlessly, feeling yourself falling asleep again. He sets you on your feet in your bedroom and you shuffle to your bathroom, brushing your teeth to get the horrible taste out of your mouth. Thankfully you only feel tired now with your head throbbing. The nausea had passed. When you walk back into your bedroom you see Pietro standing there with a glass of water. 

You grab your pyjamas off your bed and glance at Pietro. 

“I’m at that point where I really don’t care so I’m gunna change. Look, don’t look. Whatever takes your fancy.” Then you start stripping. You see Pietro actually go a little red when you remove your top, revealing your lacy bra. He turns and zips out of the room. When you are completely changed you walk into your living room, finding him lurking awkwardly looking at your CD collection. 

“It’s safe now.” You say, yawning widely. 

“Do you feel better now?” He asks anxiously, the flush gone from his cheeks. 

“Yeah. I just have a killer headache I need to sleep off.” You explain, walking to your kitchen and grabbing some aspirin out of a drawer which you swallow dry. You shuffle back into your bedroom, Pietro following silently. You get into bed and grab your teddy, snuggling it tight with no shame.

“I can let myself out.” Pietro says from the doorway. You feel your eyes dropping already, but manage to get out some words.

“No. Stay with me?” He doesn’t say a thing, instead removing his jacket, top and jeans before slipping into the bed behind you. Your larger double bed is much more comfortable than the single as you shuffle backwards into his arms, sighing as they wrap around you, your legs tangled together, him kissing your neck softly and snuggling into you.

\--

You wake up again, not sure what time it is. There is no light coming in through the windows as you sit up, your headache gone. The bed feels cold and when you turn you see an empty space where you were hoping to find Pietro. You sigh, knowing you should have expected this. Part of you hoped he would stay though, and this part was incredibly disappointed. 

Sliding out of bed, you slip on your slippers and shuffle towards the kitchen, your stomach rumbling. The limited amount of food you have in your cupboards is emptied before you on the counters where you observe it, trying to work out what you can make. As you study your food, you hear your front door open and close again. Pietro appears from your hallway, carrying a bag.

“Oh. I was hoping I would get back before you woke. People can be so slow.” He says, walking towards you and putting the bag down on the table. “What?” He asks as he unpacks the food, realising you are staring at him.

“You came back?” 

“I went to get food. I figured you would be hungry.” He says, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Wordlessly you grab cutlery and go sit at the table, still staring at Pietro. He had come back. The pair of you tuck into the Chinese, the flavours strangely welcome in your stomach. 

Pietro chatters away about meaningless things, letting you relax and enjoy the wash of his voice. When the food is finished and he does finally get round to leaving, you grab his arm just as he reaches the door, pulling him back to you.

“Thank you for coming back.” You say, leaning forwards and pressing your lips against his. He tenses at first but quickly relaxes, one of his hands resting gently on your hip. You pull away, smiling softly at him, watching him as he leaves until he is out of sight. Hoping desperately that he would come back to you again.


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late everyone! I have started a new job with long hours and I've just been too tired to write D: But I am going to finish this fic. I have it all planned out so even if the parts are a tad late you will be getting them at some point I promise xox

You woke up abruptly, a strange feeling in your stomach. It was only when you remembered what had been going on the feeling made sense. Since that night Pietro had stayed at yours you couldn’t stop thinking about him. His muscles, his hair, his accent. Everything about him drove you crazy. You’d been talking regularly, him calling you to hear about your day. You tried as much as you could to get him talking just to enjoy his accent, but he was always the one asking questions with you talking for hours on end.

Today however was slightly different. He called you at 5, the usual time and he started it off like he always did, asking about your day. The usual stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. After 10 minutes of so there was a lull in the conversation, Pietro silent on the other end of the line.

“Pietro?” You prompt shifting awkwardly, grateful he couldn’t see your nervous expression. Maybe he was bored of you? Had you exhausted all topics of conversation already? Was all of this just a huge misunderstanding on your part?

“Are you free this evening?” …or that.

“Umm…Yeah I think so.” You stammer, your cheeks involuntarily turning a bright shade of red.

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?” You hear him ask, and you and your heart rate picks up pretty significantly. Oh god. He asked you out. He likes you. Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver. He was gorgeous. And he wanted to date you. There were so many questions! Where is he gunna take you? What are you gunna wear? How big is his dick? Does he have a car? How long has he felt like this? All pretty generic questions. “(y/n)?” 

“Oh shit yes. Yes I want to go to dinner with you. Please.” You scrambled to get the words out, realising you’d been standing in a stake of shock and hadn’t actually answered him. 

“Good. I was worried for a moment. Shall I pick you up at seven?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” You say, surprised you were keeping your composure. 

“Ok. See you then.” He says and can’t help but beam stupidly.

“Ok. Bye!” Oh goodness. You were going out with Pietro. Oh god. Oh god oh man oh god. You needed help. Big help. And there was only one person you know who is guaranteed to calm you down. You grab your phone and hit speed dial. It only rings for a few second before you hear them pick up. 

“NAT.” You practically scream manically.

“What? Are you dying? What’s going on?” She shouts in response, the panic audible in her voice. 

“Pietro asked me out.” You cry and you hear a sigh over the phone.

“I’ll be right over.” She says, hanging up the phone. Nat will know what to do. She always knows what to do. 

\--

You were pacing nervously in your bedroom when Nat knocked on your front door. You sprint over and pull it open, glaring at her face of amusement. 

“Are you delirious yet?” She asks, stepping into your flat and shutting the door behind you as you run back into your bedroom. “Calm down!” 

“I have nothing to wear!” You try in despair, surveying the scene in front of you. 

“What the fuck happened in here?” Nat asks in shock, staring at your room, the entire contents of your wardrobe currently strewn all over the floor. 

“I’m having a self-confidence moment. What if he takes one look at me and changes his mind? It’s been known to happen.” You say quietly, walking across your room and slumping down onto your bed. 

“It will be fine. You’re gorgeous no matter what he thinks.” Nat says calmly, manoeuvring around the piles of clothes, occasionally stopping to pick something off the floor. “Put these on.” 

You take the clothes she had just thrust into your arms and begin stripping, then pulling the new clothes back on. You’d never been good with the whole body confidence thing, Nat had helped you though. Her complete disregard to what anyone else thought of her was damn inspiring. It had leaked over a little to you. Unfortunately though as soon as an attractive guy wants to take you out all those little nagging thoughts and feelings come flooding back. 

“Well?” You ask once you’re dressed, holding your arms out for inspection and giving a slow spin. 

“You look amazing.” 

“I do?” 

“Of course you do. See for yourself.” And she turns you to face your mirror so you can actually look at yourself and the outfit pieced together. You had ended up in loose fitting black shorts which made your (freshly shaven thank fuck) legs looks like they were going on forever. These were paired with a tight burgundy crop top, with a low v-neckline that gave you the perfect amount of cleavage and curves in all the right places. Nat was right. You did look pretty damn good. 

“You’re good at this.” You note while you admire your body in the mirror, as Nat begins rummaging through your necklaces, handing one to you, then attacking your shoe pile. 

“You’re welcome.” She replies simply, winking at you and handing you a pair of shoes. You slip them on and of course they’re prefect. Heels big enough to make your legs and ass look even better than they already did, but not big enough to make you tower over Pietro or anything. Nat steps back and looks you up and down a few times, before stepping forward and pulling your hair out of the tight ponytail it had been in all day. She runs her fingers through it and ruffles it to loosen it up slightly. 

“Done?” You ask nervously, glancing at the clock then into the mirror again.

“My work here is done.” She says, in time with a knock on the door. “Not too shabby eh? I’m like your fairy godmother.” 

“You can let yourself…” You start saying, but trail off when you watch Nat wink, climb out of your bedroom window and shimmy down the fire escape. “Alright then.”

There is another knock on the door and you run, almost falling over all the clothes spread on your floor. 

“I’m coming!” You shout desperately, not wanting him to think you were ignoring him. “I’m…” Then you fell. The last item of clothing on your way to the door decided to fuck you over big time. “FUCK.” You scream as you fall, crashing to the floor, your head smacking onto the hard wooden floor. 

“(y/n)?” You hear from above you. You open your eyes a smidge and see a pair of beautiful eyes floating above you. You want them. You try to reach out and grab them, but your arms feel like lead. 

“What happened…” You moan, struggling to lift your hand up to your throbbing head. 

“I heard a bang so I broke the door down and found you passed out on the floor.” He says, gently helping you up into a sitting position.

“Well this kinda spoils the mood a bit doesn’t it?” You say, blinking rapidly to try and get rid of the black spots swimming in front of you. 

“Are you ok malysh?” He asks softly, helping you to your feet and walking you to the sofa.

“Do that again.” You say quietly, not wanting to disturb the tiny elephant stomping around in your skull. 

“Do what krasavitsa?” 

“That. Talk Russian.”

“Vy stanovites' vse moye . YA ne mogu poverit', chto kto-to tak khorosho, kak vy gotov byt' s kem-to vrode menya.”

“Thank you.” You mutter, feeling yourself sunk into the sofa. “Do you still want to go out?” 

“No no krasavitsa you need to rest. We can stay here.” 

“I feel fine.” You insist, standing up and staggering a little. “Let’s go get food.”

“No. YA budu zabotit'sya dlya vas. I will bring food here.”

“I’ve ruined everything. I got dressed up and everything.” You protest, pouting your lip a bit. You did feel better now. The elephant was still having a rave in your head but you weren’t seeing black spots. You didn’t feel nauseas. You knew what day it was and what your name is. What more does he want?

“No no. It is fine. We can have other dates. I will be right back.” And off he pops. Other dates though. He wants to go on other dates. That’s a good sign surely? That’s if you didn’t kill yourself before the next one. You wouldn’t put it past you to trip in front of a moving car or down stairs. 

It was then you make a decision. Probably a bad one. You begin wiping off your makeup, and scrunch your hair back up into a high bun. You take off your clothes and rummage through your drawers, plucking out an oversized mens shirt and some black booty shorts. You pull on your pyjamas and grab your teddy, padding your way back to the sofa. You stick on Harry Potter and place your teddy carefully down, making your way to the kitchen. You grab plates, cutlery, glasses and a bottle of wine, attempting to carry it all back to the sofa without dropping/breaking/spilling/smashing/destroying anything. That’s generally how it works with you. 

You manage it and put everything on your coffee table, snuggling back on the sofa and curling up with your teddy. You get to about ‘Now if you two don’t mind, I’m going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled’ when Pietro knocks on your front door which was just propped in your doorway considering Pietro had broken it down. His knocking seems to unbalance it and it comes thudding down with a crash, lying flat on the floor. Pietro walks over it sheepishly, putting the bags he was carrying on the floor so he can pick up the door. 

“I will fix that.” He mutters, turning back to you and pausing. 

“What?” You ask, shifting uncomfortably under his stare.

“You look velikolepnyy. Gorgeous.” 

“I’m in my pyjamas.” You say slowly, slightly confused. 

“And you look amazing.” 

“Well…thanks.” You reply, your cheeks flushing red. 

“Don’t blush too. I won’t be able to control myself.” 

“I feel silly now with me dressed down and you…you like…like that…” You say, actually looking at him properly for the first time. Those tight black trousers, an extra tight shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked damn fine. 

“I’m sure they won’t stay on for too much longer.” He says simply, winking at you. What...what did he mean...did...were...you...what? Was he insinuating hat you thought he was insinuating? Not that you were complaining but you were feeling things you didn’t want to be feeling on the first date. 

“Fair enough. Food?” You say, trying to play it cool and not get too flustered about the fact his trousers were very tight and everything was nicely outlined for you. Very nicely outlined. Very nice indeed.

“I got a few options, I didn’t know what you fancied.” He explained, unpacking Chinese, Indian, Pizza and what looked like a slightly dodgy Thai selection. Once the food is out he grabs the blanket off the back of your sofa and scoots you up, slotting himself between you and the arm of the sofa. He serves a bit of everything onto the plates and settles down, pulling you down next to him. You snuggle into his side and smile to yourself as you eat quietly, your eyes trying to focus on Harry Potter. 

You dared a glance at one point after you had finished your food. His arm was now wrapped around you holding you close to him. It took you about five minutes to muster up enough courage to just look at him. When you looked you found his eyes meeting yours immediately. He smiled and you looked away quickly, feeling your cheeks burning again. He apparently wasn’t happy with just a fleeting glance however, placing his hand under your chin to guide your head back round so you’re facing him again. 

“How do you feel printsessa?” He asks softly, almost drowned out by the noise of Harry, Ron and Hermione getting trapped in devil’s snare.

“Better.” You reply, smiling at him and feeling your heart quicken when his eyes flick to your lips briefly. He doesn’t waste any time pressing his lips against yours, you leaning up to meet him happily. Your lips move together, softly, slowly, tenderly. This was all you needed right now, the closeness. 

Until it wasn’t enough anymore. You lasted for an embarrassingly short amount of time before you gently bit his bottom lip, making him part his lips so you could introduce tongues to the fray. He moans slightly into your mouth, pulling you onto him so you are straddling his lap. Your hips buck onto his and he gasps at the friction, with only a few layers of fabric between the two of you. 

“Bedroom.” Pietro gasps into your mouth and you nod wordlessly, jumping off his lap, grabbing his hand and shamelessly dragging him towards your bed.

 

 

 

 

• malysh - Baby  
• krasavitsa - Beautiful  
• Vy stanovites' vse moye . YA ne mogu poverit', chto kto-to tak khorosho, kak vy gotov byt' s kem-to vrode menya - You are becoming my everything. I cannot believe someone as wonderful as you is willing to be with someone like me.  
• YA budu zabotit'sya dlya vas - I will care for you  
• Velikolepnyy – gorgeous  
• Printsessa – princess


	4. The Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah so I am a bad person and have not stuck to my original uploading plan. I am so sorry but it isn’t exactly realistic for me at the moment considering the hours I am working, but I am trying. I promise! I will keep updating this though, it might just take a little longer :) xox

Pietro follows you willingly into your bedroom, his eyes drifting all over your body, mouth slightly agape. You let go of his hand and walk backwards slowly, playing with the hem of your shirt. Pietro slumps down onto the bed, watching as you come to a stop in the middle of the room, your eyes locked with his. You bite your lip gently as you begin unbuttoning the shirt, slowly revealing more skin. You run your fingers down your body as you undo the buttons, Pietro shifting slightly on the bed.

Pietro’s eyes flit between your face and your body as you sway your hips slightly and slip the shirt off your shoulders and down your arms, dropping it next to you on the floor. He stares at your carefully chosen bra, the sexiest one you could find, dumfounded and silent when you turn so your back is to him. You glance over your shoulder as you run your thumb around the waistline of your shorts, pulling them down slightly to reveal the top of the matching black lace panties underneath. You shimmy them down your waist and over your ass, bending at the knees slightly as you pull them down.

You step out of the shorts and turn again, finding Pietro’s eyes wide and staring. He gulps visibly as your hands move to the back of your bra, unhooking it in a single movement. You let the bra fall slowly down your arms, letting it drop to the floor in front of you. You control your breathing as you walk slowly towards where he is, sitting on the edge of your bed. You take his hands and pull him up so he is standing in front of you. He looks down at you silently, his breathing quickening as you run your fingers across his shoulders and down his arms.

You move your hands to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them slowly with your slightly trembling fingers. After every button you kiss his body gently, just grazing your lips against his skin. When the last button is undone you press your body against his, pushing the shirt off his broad shoulders, down his arms and over his hands. You throw it to the side and move around him, running your fingers and your lips across his skin as you circle him.

Pietro stays still as you pay attention to every exposed part of his body, kissing his neck, his collar bones, arms, and chest. You hear a slight hitch in his breath as your teeth graze over one of his nipples and you smirk, moving quickly to the other one. Still peppering kisses over his torso, your hands move to his belt buckle. As you go to undo it, you pull it towards you, your hips bumping together. You move your head back and look up, finding Pietro looking down at you, his eyes wide. You keep his gaze as you pull his belt out of the trouser loops, dropping it on the floor and moving to the button.

It is quickly undone, your finger no longer trembling. The zip is pulled down and you hook your thumbs over his waistline, again pulling his hips against yours before you press yourself against his body and slide down slowly. You trail your tongue down his chest as you pull his trousers down to his ankles and he moves for the first time since standing up, to step out of the trousers and kick them away. You stand again, your hands dragging up his thighs, across his hips and settling on his chest.

The pair of you are left standing in only your underwear, bodies pressed against each other, breathing heavy. Pietro’s hand moves to your head, his fingers tangling in your hair as you look up at him. He leans down and presses his lips against yours, his other hand sliding around your waist to pull you closer to him. You open your mouth and feel Pietro’s hot breath mixing with your own as the kiss deepens, Pietro gripping tighter to your waist.

You don’t know what it was, whether it was the blood rushing around your body, or the fact you had been standing up for quite a while, but you started feeling faint. Your knees give way and Pietro’s arm around you is the only thing that stops you from falling to the floor.

“(y/n)?” Pietro gasps, concern written all over his face.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You mutter, letting him carry you and lay you gently on the bed.

“I am taking you to the hospital.” He says decisively but you grab his arm to stop him leaving.

“No, I’m fine. Just stay with me. Please.” You beg, your vision swimming slightly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just, I don’t think I can…you know…tonight.” You cringe at your words, trying to convey your point without the graphics. Pietro looks at you slightly confused for a few seconds before understanding flashes across his face. 

“Oh no! No that is ok!” He says quickly, sitting on the bed next to you and slowly stroking your hair. You sigh and relax under his touch, feeling the tension leaving your body.

“Can we just talk for a bit? Keep my mind off things.” You ask quietly, and Pietro smiles softly.

“Of course malysh.” He says, scooting up so he is next to you on the bed. He props himself up into a sitting position with your cushions and reaches his arms towards you. You pull yourself up so you are propped next to him, his arms around you, your head nuzzled into his chest. “What would you like to talk about?”

“Anything.” You reply with a sigh, curling closer into Pietro’s warmth, closing your eyes.

“I thought you looked really beautiful today.” He says quickly, his body tensing slightly under you.

“You too.”

“I looked beautiful?” He questions with a chuckle and you feel him relax again.

“You are a beautiful person with those eyes and that hair and these muscles.” You say, running your hand down his chest, feeling him laugh again.

“That’s nothing on that strip tease you just gave me.”

“Well I kinda ruined it at the end didn’t I?”

“No no no it is fine. We don’t have to rush anything.” He insists, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles on your arm.

“Thank you.” You whisper, closing your eyes again. You relax your body and feel completely at ease in Pietro’s arms.

“(y/n)!” Pietro cries after a few minutes in a panic.

“What?” You question, jerking out of the sleep you’d been slipping in and out of.

“You’re glowing!”

“Oh shit…” You mutter, dulling your glow quickly and sitting up. Pietro continues staring at you in shock, his mouth wide open.

“Glowing.”

“Yeah…that can urmm…that can happen sometimes.” You say, trying to act casual but knowing you were going to need to address this.

“Why?!”

“Ok so…technically I’m not…normal?”

“What do you mean not normal?”

“Ok this is gunna be fun to explain.” You sigh, running your hands through your hair. “I’m a star.”

“A…a star?”

“Yup.”

“Like movie star? Or twinkle twinkle little star in the sky type star?”

“Second one.” You say with a laugh.

“But…how? That’s impossible…”

“Says the genetically modified super speedy guy who hangs out with a Norse God, a guy who has a tendency to turn into a giant green rage monster and a super soldier who is 80 going on 25 on the weekends.”

“Ok you raise a good point.” He admits, taking your hand and pulling you back to his side. You breathe a sigh of relief before you carry on, glad that he wasn’t too freaked out.

“So basically I am a shooting star. When I was a baby I fell out of orbit and crash landed here. I was found by this couple hiking and they brought me back to the city and raised me. It’s all very Superman-esque but without the lazer eyes and lifting trucks and shit.” You explain as simply as possible. There was a lot more complex information to the whole story but you didn’t really feel the need to make life too difficult for you or Pietro.

“Sooo…you’re like Superman but without powers?”

“No no…I have powers. And when I’m happy I glow. I can normally control it but I was falling asleep and didn’t think to stop the glow and that is when you freaked out.”

“Ok I have a few more questions.”

“Ok in that case.” You say, standing up and grabbing Pietro’s shirt off the floor, pulling it on and buttoning it a little.

“Where are you going?” Pietro asks when you start padding towards the door.

“To make tea. Tea is always the answer.”

“Are you also secretly British?” Pietro asks with a grin, jumping off the bed and following you out of your bedroom.

“Ha. You’re hilarious.” You say, flicking on the kettle and grabbing a couple of mugs from the cupboard. “Tea or coffee?”

“Got any vodka?” Pietro asks, making his accent more obvious and pronounced.

“Boy, way to live up to the stereotypes.”

“Tea is fine.” He says with a chuckle, sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, looking at you from across the counter. “So can you answer my questions now?”

“Hang on. You’re so bloody impatient.” You say, glancing over and seeing the kettle has boiled. You go about your tea making process, adding the water, letting it fester, squeezing the tea bags out, adding milk and sugar and stirring aggressively.

“You make tea very seriously.” Pietro notes as you hand him his mug.

“Tea is very serious business.” You reply, taking a sip and sighing. “Ok. Now I can answer your questions.”

“Alright. First, what powers do you have?”

“Urmm…I am quick. I have this like…light power that shoots out of my hands and burns people and shit…I am like…all seeing I guess? It’s something that comes with someone who lived so far above the earth they can see everything. Oh and I glow when I’m happy and stuff. That’s not really a power though, more of an inconvenience. Unless the power goes out. Then I’m like a human glow stick.” You reel off, taking another sip of tea when you’re finished.

“Ok…so you’re an omniscient, quick, burning light, glow stick woman.” Pietro summarises.

“Or you could just call me (y/n). It’s shorter. Less time consuming.”

“So let’s focus on the glowing thing.” Pietro says, completely ignoring his tea. “It happens when you’re happy?”

“Yeah pretty much. Happy, aroused, hyper, excited. Good feelings basically kick it off. But I can control it and stop it happening if I pay attention to it.”

“So how happy would you have to be for it to kick in?”

“If you’re asking about the bedroom then yes I was insanely happy.” You say with a grin, your heart swelling at Pietro’s pleased smile. “I was half asleep and my guard was down which was how it probably got through. Otherwise every minute I’m spent with you, you would be blinded.”

“So I make you happy?” He asks, standing up and walking round the counter to where you are standing.

“Of course you do. Why else would I give you a strip tease, take off all your clothes and let you lie in my bed?” You ask with a grin as Pietro’s arms snake around your waist, pulling you close to him.

“So why didn’t you tell me? About the star thing.” He asks, and you sigh moving away from him to take another sip of tea.

“I dunno. I don’t really tell people. They always want to see me glow, or they ask me stupid questions to test my all seeing stuff. When in reality my friends and family are up in the sky watching me and I have no way to contact them.”

“I’m sorry.” Pietro says softly, pulling you back into his arms and holding you tight. You take a breath and blink back your tears furiously, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“It’s ok. I have friends and family on earth now too.” You mumble into Pietro’s chest. He takes a deep breath before replying.

“You have me.”


End file.
